Twits, Gits, and Harry
by Cranberry Cocktail
Summary: I’m on the last page! In all of my depressyness I’ve been ignoring the fact that I’ve used you all up my poor play thing. I’ll have to start writing on loo paper in order to keep documenting my thoughts! Ginny's diary. COMPLETE! SEQUEL COMING SOON!
1. HE

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be British, rich, and a hell of a lot older.

**A/N:** I know diaries have been done up the wazoo, but I haven't seen any dealing with Ginny after Harry leaves for the Horocruxes. So…uh…here it is. Love it! Embrace it! Review it!

* * *

**AUGUST 3rd**

_11:47 am  
Kitchen_

Bloody wanker. Leaving me for sodding bits of rotting soul.

I LOATHE YOU HARRY POTTER!

* * *

_11:49 am  
Kitchen….still_

I'm really, really bored. There isn't much to do when you're on house arrest. Mum's making sure of that. Sure, I could be cleaning or I could help set up for the wedding, but what's the fun in that? There's no fun, that's what.

I just need to find something to occupy me. Hmmm. Hello, my sweet Crookshanks.

* * *

_12:37 pm  
Bedroom_

Mum's not to pleased. I decided that Crookshanks, Hermione's overly annoying and fugly cat, needed a bit of lippy. Anything to help the less fortunate, right? Well anyhoo, Mum blew a major fuse when she saw what I had done. She sent me to my room for the rest of the afternoon. Bloody Hell.

* * *

**AUGUST 5th**

_9:18 pm  
Bedroom_

I think I've just had the worst day I could possibly have. Like ever. I couldn't find you, you sodding thing, and by the time I did, I'd already wasted a healthy portion of my morning. Then Mum comes waltzing down to the kitchen where I had set up headquarters, and tells me that I'm to spend the day with Fleur. Phlegm. I'm to help her pick out the tablecloths. When I smartly ask Mum why she can't just conjure them, Mum tells me I'm being cheeky and that I should sober up and make myself useful. Cheers, Mum.

After a horrible afternoon of floral patterns and checkered prints, I have to be a slave in the kitchen as well. I had to peel an un-God-ly amount of potatoes for the wedding in a couple of days. When I ask Mum why can't she just peel the spuds by using magic, she starts shaking her head and sighing over and over and over again. After about 5 minutes, I gave in and started to peel.

My hands are all raw and scraped.

Not to mention, that Harry, Hermione, and Ron will all be coming back tomorrow. Now I'll have to face that sleazy git. Urgh.

* * *

**AUGUST 6th**

_1:09 am  
Bed_

I can't bloody sleep. I'm too anxious. You would be too if your ex-boyfriend was going to prance on in and invade your already miserable life. What will I say to him?

More importantly, what will I wear?

* * *

_3:50 am  
Bed_

Okay. I've gone and dreamt that I'm laying on a beach and I'm sipping a cool beverage and a hot cabana boy and his mates are spritzing me with cool water.

I awake to find Crookshanks licking my face like mad with his cold and nasty tongue. The sodding twit. That cat must have a death wish. His days are numbered.

Numbered, I say.

* * *

_7:11 am  
Kitchen_

I'm hungry and I can't sleep any longer so I've taken refuge in the kitchen. I've whipped up a little something. It's called biscuits. It's the new sensation. They're chocolate chip. They're tasty. They're all mine.

Only a few more hours until He gets here. 5 hours and 49 minutes to go.

But who's counting?

* * *

_10:37 am  
Loo_

I can't decide what to do with my hair. Should I put it up? Should I curl it? Should I leave it down? Should I shave it all off?

Hmmm. Only 2 hours and 23 minutes left.

I don't even know what I'm going to wear yet! Time to panick.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

That was me panicking, if you couldn't tell.

* * *

_10:41 am  
Bedroom_

I'm looking at my clothes and I've just realized, that I have absolutely nothing cute to wear. I need the perfect outfit if I'm going to make him pine for me. I want him to throw himself at me and beg for forgiveness. Then we'll fall passionately to the floor and…..er…right….clothes.

Again, I have nothing to sodding wear. My jumpers all look hideous, not to mention it's too hot for them. I don't have any cute skirts. I only have shorts and trainers. Urgh. I disgust myself.

* * *

_10:53 am  
Kitchen_

I need a hot chocolate. And a touch of Firewhiskey.

Only 2 hours and 7 minutes left.

I think I'm slowly dying.

* * *

_11:17 am  
Bedroom_

Okay. Much better. Smashing.

I really need to get dressed now.

I think I'll go with shorts, a t-shirt, and my ratty trainers that I've had for a billion years.

Fan-bloody-tastic.

* * *

_12:29 pm  
Bedroom_

Oh sweet Merlin. Only 31 minutes until He gets here.

I have no idea what I could possibly say to that insufferable git. He'll probably prance in and be miserable and make me feel absolutely useless.

Either that, or he'll fanny about and try and be all heroic.

AND the bloody wedding tomorrow! This will be the longest weekend of my entire and very impressionable life. I'll be scarred. I can just see it now. The Firewhiskey will be flowing and people will be dancing and…urgh. Bad mental image. Very bad.

* * *

_12:47 pm  
Attic_

You know what I just realized? I'm going to have to hide you. I don't want Hermione poking round my room and coming across you.

Merlin. Mum's calling. Time to roll out the welcoming carpet. Er…does that even exist? A welcoming carpet?

Bollux. What do I know?

Just don't be found, alright? But I don't really see the use in that considering you're a book, you don't speak, you can't move and I'm pretty sure you don't have a brain.

I'm leaving now.

Cheers.


	2. Gold Fluff

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be rich, British, and a hell of a lot older.

A/N: Enjoy it! I know it's kind of long overdue, but school and looking for a job and all that jazz. It's here now though. So…yeah.

* * *

**AUGUST 7th  
**

_1:37 am  
Bedroom_

Holy Shite! HE is definitely being an arse. That git. That bloody twit.

* * *

_1:46 am  
Kitchen_

I need supplements. I haven't properly had a meal in a couple of days. Before HE arrived it was out of nerves and after HE arrived it was out of shear panic. I'd sit down across from him and scarf down anything in front of me. It's quite frightening actually.

Oh, and the wedding is today.

Merlin, kill me now.

* * *

_2:04 am  
Same bloody place…_

I must compliment you on your hiding skills. You did a fine job, you little bugger. But now I must re-hash everything. Because in a year's time when I glance back at my bloody useless summer, I want to be able to remember all the sodding suffering that took place.

He arrived in all of his heroic glory with Hermione and my git of a brother. They just popped right in and made the rounds. I thought Mum was going to piddle with excitement. I just kind of waved, grunted, and then made a beeline for the stairs where I preceded to fly up them. Well, not literally but you get my bloody point. I then locked myself in the loo.

For four hours.

I think everyone had a nice laugh about it when I finally came down. I'm glad I can be the comic relief in times of my own turmoil.

* * *

_4:41 am  
Loo…hiding_

Well….this seems to be my favorite hang out. There are so many people in this bloody house it's not even funny. I'm sharing my room with Hermione, my mum, and Gabrielle, Fleur's haughty younger mini-me. My mum is staying in my room because her and my dad had to give up their bed to Auntie Muriel and her "friend". Dad's bunking with He, Ron , Fred, and George. It's like a mad circus around here. Relatives are coming out of the woodworks. Quite literally.

My Uncle Alastor flew right threw the kitchen wall when he lost control of his new broomstick.

I had quite a laugh.

* * *

_4:58 am  
Still in the loo….still hiding…_

Right. I'm off track. He. Yesterday was quite interesting in that scary life-altering way. He wanted to talk with me. I nearly wet meself. He was all talkity-talk-talk and I was all flutterly-flutter-flutter, that we were a massive talkity-flutterly-falk.

Yes. I did just write that. It sounded tons better in my tiny head.

Right.

So He's talking and talking and rumbling on about rubbish and the only civil thing I can think of, is how smashing his bum looks in his trousers.

I really need to be sent away.

* * *

_11:39 am  
My room….empty….excellent_

Finally. Some momentary silence. Everyone is too busy running about doing mad things.

For instance, Dad put his socks in the freezer. It was slightly frightening in a creepy sort of way. Like dad was going mad. That or his was already pissed. I tell you, with the amount of liquor we have, we could all be swimming in it.

Which if you think about it, sounds like a right old time!

* * *

_12:03 pm  
Attic…only sane place left…_

Well, I've been shunned out of my room by mum, who said it was the least crowded room in the entire house. I highly doubt that. The attic was deserted after I had trudged up here. And He keeps looking at me, whenever he comes out of his secret lair of secrets. In a creepy, "I'm looking at you" kind of way. He, Ron and Hermione have been holed up in Ron's room talking like all day. I know for a fact, because I went up to have a bit of an eavesdrop on them. They had silenced the door of course. Gits.

I've got to go and put my dress on now. Say a prayer for me, my dear book.

* * *

_12:37 pm  
Loo…panicking_

Bloody Hell! Oh Merlin! Oh, sweet, sweet Merlin!

It looks like a giant ball of gold fluff exploded all over me. I'm a ball of exploding fluff.

Smashing.

I don't know if I can squeeze through the door. Hmmm.

* * *

_1:09 pm  
Room….exhausted_

Yelling for help can really take it out of a girl. I yelled for like a billion years, and then someone finally came round to see what all the fuss was about. HE! He saw me in my God-awful exploding fluff ball. In all it's fluffy gold glory.

He had a good laugh, before he sobered up and pulled me from between the door.

It was all sooo traumatic.

Then He just kind of stared at me. In a thinking kind of way. Which made me think. Then I started staring off into space and by the time I recouped, I was standing by myself in the middle of the hallway.

Alone. Unless you count the gold fluff that encompassed half of the hallway and a large portion of the stairway.

The wedding starts in less than an hour. I can't believe I have to be a bridesmaid.

I can't believe Fleur picked out this dress.

Or that it's gold.

And fluffy.

* * *

_1:39 pm  
Attic….hiding you….again…_

I know. Bad diary keeper. But you my dodgy little mate, you need to stay out of the bloody way. Hermione was being awfully suspicious when she like jumped through my bedroom door. Good thing you were already hidden in my giant gold fluffy puff.

So I nipped up here in the knicker's of time and now I'm hiding you again.

I might be too pissed to write anytime tonight.

With all the liquor and my slight depression and my wild mood swings.

And my pathetic, gold exploding ball of fluff.

It's going to be a loooong night.

Stay safe and don't talk to strangers.

Or I keel you.


	3. Drinking Haze

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter! If I did, I'd be British, rich, and a hell of a lot older.

**A/N:** Thank you my minions for all of the wonderful reviews! It's summer, so I'll be writing more. Hopefully.

* * *

**August 8th**

_3:32 pm  
Bedroom….hangover_

My mum is being bloody useless. She won't make me a hangover potion as punishment. She's all miffed because I did some stage diving and I had a drinking contest with my cousin Milfie.

If it's any consolation I won 5 Galleons.

He just kept staring. Like some sort of creature or something that just sits there and stares. A lot.

Halfway through the night I'd had so much to drink that it's a blur. I'd had the drinking contest early on, which led to the stage diving incident where I crushed poor Uncle Alastor. Then I had another round and things got hazy.

When I woke up this morning my skirt was only half as fluffy.

And I was missing a shoe.

Which is very odd in my book.

Even for me.

* * *

_5:23 pm  
Loo…embarrassed/hiding from mum_

According to Hermione, after the stage diving incident I preceded to start a conga line.

This only led to more drinking which in turn led to me and Ron, who were also pissed beyond recognition, to have some sort of wand fight. Hermione tells me that Ron set my dress on fire and then the git tried to put it out with his drink.

His alcoholic drink.

This is probably the reason why half of my dress is missing. At least I know now.

Hermione also had to mention that I spoke with He. She couldn't hear what we were saying but she said we talked for a looooong time.

This does not comfort me, considering I can't remember anything from last night.

Bloody Hell!

While I was writing away to you diary, you evil sadistical thing, Crookshanks decided to make a nest in the remnants of my dress which are lying on the floor.

Like some sort of kitty lair.

Blast. Someone's knocking on the door.

* * *

_6:49 pm  
Bedroom….shocked…really shocked…._

He just talked to me. Like really talked to me.

* * *

_6: 51 pm  
Bedroom….still shocked…still really shocked…_

He said he was happy that we talked last night, and he was glad that we were both on the same page.

Then he patted my head and walked out of the loo.

Now I have to find out what was said. Now I have to go all spy-like and put on my black trousers and my black jumper and creep round the house.

I wonder if He told Ron….excellent.

* * *

_8:11 pm  
Attic….hiding from mum_

Interrogating is a sodding good time! Everyone should try it.

Anywhoo, Ron spilled those dirty tantalizing beans and he told me everything that He bloody told him.

Supposedly, and yes I used air quotes, He and I spoke of our relationship. Supposedly, I told He that I was glad he broke up with me and that I was a better looser woman for it.

But I did have Ron's thumb in the Chinese death grip, so he could have been shooting off answers just so I would let go.

His thumbs are a weak point.

Ah well. I may never know what was truly said last night.

* * *

_8:21 pm  
Attic….still hiding from mum…_

It's really boring work, when you have to hide from someone. Mum is angry at what I did last night. She's been trying to corner me all day.

I keep evading her though.

* * *

_8:24 pm  
Attic…hiding…._

I really need to trim my nails. They're really pathetic.

He really looked good in those trousers today.

* * *

_8:31 pm  
Attic…prisoner in my own home…._

Okay. It's SUPER BORING.

There is nothing to do in this sodding attic. Like no interesting boxes or dragons that need slaying.

Just you and me diary.

Alone.

Like to things that are always alone.

Wow. I just spotted my shoe that I lost last night.

It's lying in a corner.

* * *

_8:46 pm  
Attic…where else?_

Maybe Crookshanks has a bit of a shoe fetish.

Well, I investigated and all I found was my shoe. All alone.

I don't know how it got up here though.

I was pissed beyond belief last night, so I really don't expect myself to remember anything.

Do I risk sneaking down to try and find Hermione?

Hells yes.

I need a thrill.

* * *

_9:26 pm  
Bedroom…closet…_

Snuck downstairs in all of my sneaking glory.

I found Hermione and I asked her if she knew why my shoe was in the attic.

Miss Know-It-All said that she saw me teeter off at about dawn and I walked straight into the door.

She said I got it open and I made it into the house though.

From there, I'll just have to imagine.

I told Hermione that I probably gracefully floated up the stairs and into the attic.

I then met an angry garden gnome and he proceeded to beat me with his tiny club.

I then mastered a very complicated spell and vanished him to the dark fathoms of hell.

Then, because of my free time, I probably wrote some epic novel that I've hidden under a floorboard in the attic.

Hermione just started laughing hysterically and she was snorting all of over the place.

Once she sobered up though, she told me what probably happened.

She believes that it took me a half an hour to conquer the stairs due to my state.

Once I was in the attic, she thinks it's more likely that I took off my shoe and used it to kill a bug or something.

Why she has to be so politically correct, I may never know….

Anyways, before we could continue there was a knock on the door and I was forced to hide under the bed.

It was mum, wondering where I had gotten off to. Hermione lied like a champ. I'm a horrible influence on her.

Once mum was gone, I scampered off and hid in the shadows all the way back to my room.

This is why I'm hiding in the closet.

My hand's cramping, so I think I'll make a bed out of clothes and call it a night.

Till tomorrow.


	4. Solitary Confinement

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich, British, and a hell of a lot older.

**A/N:** Thanks to my little muse, I have many ideas floating around in the large expanse that is my brain. Thank you Marie, for showing me my Jedi mind powers…..I owe ya!

* * *

**August 8th**

_8:46 am  
Closet floor…pain…_

Well, this morning as I awoke with a stiff neck and a sore back, I came to find a pair of lacy knickers stuck to the side of my face.

Excellent.

That is the last time I try and make a bed out of dirty laundry.

Blast. I'm starved.

I guess I'll have to face the wrath of mum, if I intend to stay nourished.

* * *

_9:28 am  
Bedroom…lockdown_

Once again in the span of only a few days, I'm a prisoner in my own home.

Okay, here's the dig. My plan was to flounce downstairs in all of my flounciness and to greet everybody with a very cheery "good morning". Then I'd eat and make a mad dash to freedom.

I only got through the flouncy bit before mum squashed all of my plans, by yelling and hooting and puffing up and sighing like a billion times.

All the while, He was just sitting there. Staring. Like a lawn ornament.

After mum tittered all the way to Diagon Alley and back, she finally sent me to my room. She yelled a very lovely "You're grounded for the rest of the week, Ginevra!", as I moseyed up the stairs.

I feel really loved, at the mo.

* * *

_10:15 am  
Bedroom…my own prison cell…._

Hermione in all of her Hermione-ish glory, decided to come and visit me. She brought me a book.

It's some mad muggle phenomenon about muggles who fly those car shuttle thingies in space.

And they have these awesomely random Jedi mind powers.

I tried using them on Hermione but she just got agitated and left in a huff.

* * *

_11:47 am  
Bedroom….solitary confinement…._

Prisoners are allowed meals right?

I'm starved. I could eat….

Oh crap. I'm starting to hear noises due to my loneliness.

From my closet. Maybe I'm being rescued….

* * *

_11:51 am  
Closet…clothes heap…_

Holy hell! It's Arnold! My Pygmy-Puff!

I thought I lost him!

Thank Merlin! I'm not alone!

* * *

_12:03 pm  
Bedroom….as usual…_

I've forgotten how incredibly boring Arnold is….

He just sits there and stares. I tried using Jedi mind powers on him, hoping to get him to do something, but he just sat there.

This is a disappointment.

* * *

_12:58 pm  
Bedroom…back behind bars…_

Well shortly after my disappointing discovery, mum the prison warden, came to fetch me from my cell.

She said I could use the loo and then I had to go straight down for lunch.

So I did my business and then I tried my whole flouncing approach again.

He, Hermione, and Ron looked guilty. Like they were up to something bad.

Like guilty bad.

I tried using my Jedi mind powers, by staring and squinting a bit and concentrating really hard, but I just got weird looks and a headache.

Ergo, I'll have to refine my techniques.

Anyways, lunch got really interesting, really fast.

Mum could tell something was going down, because she got overly nice. I tried to use it to my advantage but she ignored my attempts at a bid for freedom.

Lunch was very quite and when it was over mum called the three loons into the living room for a secret meeting full of secrets.

I was ushered back to my room by mum of course, who was all flustered and tittery.

She wouldn't answer any of my questions. So for a change, I outwardly told her that I was using my Jedi mind powers on her.

She tittered and sighed and then shut me up in my room. I could hear her sighing all the way down the stairs.

* * *

_2:35 pm  
Kitchen….highly confused…._

I was summoned down from my room not long ago and I was told that I wasn't grounded anymore.

Mum just kind of stared at me, and gave me this like pity look. Then she left.

Maybe my Jedi mind powers did work.

Anywhoo, I'm free! And I'm suspicious.

Something is up, and it certainly isn't good.

I'm going to have a word with Ron though.

* * *

_3:48 pm  
Bedroom….#!..._

I've gone and stubbed my toe.

* * *

_3:50 pm  
Bedroom….hobbling…._

I used the combination of the Chinese death grip and my Jedi mind powers on poor Ron.

I'm pretty sure he cried a little.

I couldn't get anything out of him though. I think He is putting Ron through some sort of training when it comes to interrogation.

Damn. My toe really hurts.

* * *

_8:14 pm  
Bedroom…healing…._

Wow. I've just played the most awkward game of Quidditch in my entire life.

I had to play seeker opposite the one and only He….

So of course I was distracted by his evilness.

And his bum.

So this evil combination caused me to run into a very large and menacing tree.

The tree just stood there. It didn't even try to get out of the way.

* * *

_8:24 pm  
Bedroom…still healing…._

Dinner was awfully odd. Even though I had restrained from using my Jedi mind powers.

He and his minions were awfully guilty looking. Mum was all a flitter.

Even Crookshanks was behaving his evil self.

* * *

**August 9th**

_1:39 am  
Bedroom….fuming…really fuuuuming…._

THEY LEFT! BASTARDS!

HOW COULD THEY?

THOSE WHORES!

* * *

_1:47 am  
Bedroom….pouting…_

So HE comes into my room and wakes me up from this fantastic dream about the Caribbean. Pirates. Enough said.

Anyways, he wakes me up and he just kisses me. Like full on.

I was so startled that I just kind of sat there and before I could properly react he had patted my head and left.

So I dragged myself out of my warm and comfy bed and I snuck down the stairs and I witnessed them all leaving.

LIKE BASTARDS!

* * *

_1:49 am  
Bedroom….fuming again…._

Even if I HATE one of them with an undying passion.

* * *

_1:50 am  
Bedroom...fuming like something that fumes a lot..._

He still has a smashing bum.


	5. Premature Fleeing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except for a Jewel t-shirt and name tag. And I need those for work.

**A/N:** Sorry. I know I haven't updated but a holiday came and I've started work and yeah. But I have a bit of time to write now so I'm going to take it and run with it. The miniature version of my muse that lives in my brain would not stop badgering me. So here.

* * *

**August 9th**

_3:46 am  
Bedroom….planning….._

I'm packed.

* * *

_3:52 am  
Loo…..planning and primping………_

Well, I've made it down the first half of the stairs with no interruption.

I know mum's down there lurking about like a really big lurker.

She'll pop round the corner and give me and my tiny ravaged broken heart a nasty freight.

* * *

_3:59 am  
Hall closet…..almost to freedom…._

I need a bit of a rest. Having to haul a suitcase AND Arnold's cage is a right old workout. I'm sweating slightly.

I've decided to bring Arnold for a couple of reasons.

He's a furry little mate and he shall entertain me on our long trek to wherever the hell we're going.

I might have to pull a cannibal and eat him.

Honestly. What if I'm stranded in a tree, my Jedi mind powers have stopped working and a pack of wild wolves has come to call at my homemade lair. I'm screwed. And I'm stuck.

So in order to survive the ordeal, I'll be forced to either throw Arnold down to the dogs and hope they enjoy him and skive off, or I'll have to eat him.

* * *

_4:02 am  
Kitchen……collecting rations…_

Right. I WILL NOT EAT ARNOLD!

I can't do that to my furry friend. He's done nothing wrong. He didn't leave me here.

Like a BASTARD!

* * *

_4:13 am  
Yard….balancing…._

Wow. It's really difficult to try and balance a cage and a bag of food and a suitcase all while writing in you my tiny incompetent friend.

* * *

_4:48 am  
Room…..alone….angry…_

Well, because balancing a cage, a bag of food, a suitcase, and a diary is all so incredibly difficult, it could only end in shambles of course.

And that's exactly what it did. It was the most shambliest shamble of all shambles I've ever witnessed.

* * *

_4:52 am  
Room…still alone…feeling not so angry now…._

Right. So I'm about to set off on what I think will be a really exciting adventure, when I hear people apparating into the yard.

My first thought is Death Eaters. So I gave a shout and I spun round and everything that I had been holding went flying with the wind.

* * *

_5:01 am  
Room….alone again…..really not sure as to why so angry…._

But of course what I saw as I spun round was Ron, Hermione, and He standing in the yard with heavy looking bags.

Me being my cool, calm, and collected self decided that it would be a grand time to trip over my large suitcase and land very awkwardly on Arnold's cage.

Hermione reckons the cage imprints should go away within the week.

* * *

_5:10 am  
Room…..as usual…where else do you expect me to flee?..._

Anyways the three hoodlums were just standing there. Obviously confused.

And shady looking.

Ron came over and rescued me from the enormous weight of my suitcase. Ron then proceeded to stare.

And stare.

And for the hell of it, stare a bit more.

Then He had to do be all logical and ask why I was standing in the yard with a cage, a bag of food, a suitcase, and a diary.

Then I just stood there. Like a tree. Because as we all know, trees like to stand there.

And of course they don't talk.

Right?

* * *

_5:19 am  
Do you even have to ask?..._

So in all of my forgetfulness I've gone and forgotten that my birthday just happens to occur in 2 days.

On the 11th.

* * *

_5:23 am  
Closet….for a change of scenery…_

Well, in all of my hastiness I assumed that He and his fellow demon worshipers were going off and leaving little old me.

Turns out they went off to Lupin's to collect party supplies for my now not so surprise party…..

Mum'll be in a right state when she finds out I know. That's why she ungrounded me! I can't be grounded on my own birthday! It's unjust! It's unfair!

It's such a mum thing to do!

* * *

_5:31 am  
Closet…..picking at lint…._

Right. So false alarm on the whole leaving thing. But don't think I'm not going to be looking out for anymore shady behavior.

* * *

_5:33 am  
Closet…..revelation….._

Hold on a tick!

He kissed me. Full on.

What in the sweet name of Merlin's knickers is that supposed to mean?

Was it a "I want you, my minxy sex-kitten."?

Or was it more like "Oh you poor sickly child. I feel sorry for you. This is just a bit of charity. Keep my name all holy and the like."?

He makes absolutely no bloody sense…..

* * *

_5:37 am  
Closet…just being…._

Kind of like when dad is pissed off of Uncle Alastor's magical punch, and he's just put a pair of overly large lacey knickers on his head and he's having a bit of a dance.

I wonder about my parents in their old age. Going all senile and such.

Yes, well I've got bigger Blast-Ended-Skrewts to fry…..

* * *

_5:41 am  
Closet….honestly….._

I wonder what fantastic gifts I'll receive at my party?

Clothes.

Books.

Whips, leathers, and chains…..

A girl can only hope…..

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. Not as long but it's an update. So it's something to read and cherish and review. Go on. Do as your told!


	6. The End?

**Disclaimer:** Puh-lease.

**A/N:** Thanks to my tiny muse by the name of Marie. You are the light that shines. Like that golden orb thing. And to Whitney who I saw in person for the first time in a looooong time. You inspired me and you didn't even know it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**August 9**

_2:29 pm  
Room….puzzled_

Why did He have to go and kiss me? Am I some sort of game where all the good looking lads come round and have their turn?

Which actually wouldn't be nearly as frieghtning if He hadn't been one of the lads.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3:47 pm  
Kitchen….my slightly less used fortress of solitude…._

After the whole mess that was last night, Hermione came round to me room and decided we needed to have a "talk". I swear to you, she actually used air-quotes.

Right. So she went on about how the party was supposed to be a surprise and how she couldn't believe I'd be insane enough to try and go after them even if this was the real day they were going to go and leave me all alone and even if this was in fact the real day, they would have said a proper good-bye and they would not have left me in the fashion that I believed they had left me in.

I stared at her for a bit like something that stares a lot looking at something that talks a lot.

Then I told her about He's proper good-bye.

Then Hermione stared.

And I stared.

And we kept staring like that for at least 13 minutes.

I know, because I happened to be level with a clock just to off to the side of her.

So I counted.

Finally, Hermione squeaked, patted my head, and power walked through the door and up the stairs.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4:34 pm  
Hall closet…..my usual stomping grounds….._

He hasn't said anything to me all day.

Not even something silent. Like a look that says a lot, even though it's just a look and you're not talking?

Why wont he have a silent chat with me? WHY? Am I that bad a kisser? Were my lips chapped? Did my breath smell?

Blast!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5:23 pm  
Room….hypervetalating…._

Okay, so I'm going up there to do the whole silent chat thing and I'm practicing facial expressions and eye intensities in my tiny mirror. So I finally get the right amount of squint and the right angle of my pout.

So I knock on his door and He opens it and he stares.

I then get huffy because I have had enough staring to last me the rest of the year.

So on accident my squinty pout turns into what must have been a sexy smirk, because He grabs me and decides to kiss me again.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5:31 pm  
Room…heart rate now returning to normal…_

What am I? Am I his play thing? Something he can have a snog with when he feels the sudden urge?

You know what this all leads back to? That damn drunken conversation I had. The one where I can't remember a damn thing that was said.

Did we make up?

Did we agree to be snog buddies?

Did we both agree we liked fried chicken?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_7:39 pm  
Bedroom closet….quite airy and nice….._

So dinner was a right affair. I was all confused and jittery.

Somehow He ended up in the seat next to me.

And He kept smiling at me.

And I was so distracted that I accidentally stabbed my knife right threw Ron's hand that had been resting on the table.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_8:03 pm  
Bedroom…alone…_

Let's just say that I'm in trouble and not allowed to come out of my room and socialize until my party.

At least this is a sweet relief from He and all of his smiley looks.

And his amazing snogs. Those are the best.

Holy hell! I'm on the last page!

In all of my depressyness I've been ignoring the fact that I've used you all up my poor play thing.

I don't think I have another diary!

I'll have to start writing on loo paper in order to keep documenting my thoughts!

OkayIshalltrytowritetiny.WhatsgoingtohappenwithHe?Whoscomingtomyparty?WillRonandhishandeverrecover?Farewell!I'vereachedtheen  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry what are you reading?" Ginny exclaimed as she hurried into the room and yanked her now completely filled diary out of Harry's hands.

"You called me He?"

"Yes, well at the time I was angry at you. But that was over the summer. You're here for Christmas and that's all that counts."

"You called me He?"

"I'm sure your vocabulary reaches past that you dolt. And why were you reading my diary? Even if it's old and decrepid and filled with really depressing but hilariously entertaining things?"

"Well, it was in your side table. I had gone in there looking for spare parchment." Harry finally spluttered. "I don't know. I came across it and wanted to know what you had written about me."

"As innocent as it seems, I am allowed to do magic and I will sever an important member if you ever tell anyone what I wrote. I was a little distressed at the moment. And you were being sketchy. I had a right to write the things that I did." Ginny waved her wand at Harry and he slowly moved toward the door. "Now, you will go down those stairs and you will not speak of this diary. Understood?"

Harry stood there and squinted at Ginny.

"Harry, what in the name of Uncle Alastor's knickers are you doing?" Ginny said exasperatedly.

"I'm just using my jedi mind powers." Harry smirked.

-  
-  
-

**A/N:** (Okay! Sorry for the weird format, but the editing controls were not being very nice to me. But back to celebrating!)YAY! The big twist! Harry has been the one reading Ginny's diary! And now you know that it's actually months later at Christmas time…..and they seem to be getting along quite nicely. But here are the big questions:

_Does Ginny have antoher diary?_

_Are Harry and Ginny together?_

_What happended at Ginny's party?_

_What was said during the drunken conversation?_

_How is Hogwarts? Is Ginny attending school there?_

_Are Ron and Hermione finally together? Does Ron still have his hand?_

_Have they found any Horcruxes?_

Thank you for reading! Look for the sequel, which will hopefully be coming soon….

And I mean soon…


End file.
